healthLINC^ Attachment 2: Description of Proposed/Existing Contracts Proposal For Testing and Demonstrations of the Nationwide Health Information Network Trial Presented to Office of the National Coordinator For Health Information Technology Project Director: Todd Rowland, MD Executive Director HealthLINC toddrowland@HealthLINC.org trowland@bloomingtonhospital.org 812-353-4025 For Testing and Demonstrations of the Nationwide Health Information Network Trial page 19 of 27 healthLINC^ HealthBridge HealthLINC's vendor for clinical messaging services is Axolotl as provided as an application service provider arrangement with HealthBridge of Greater Cincinnati. Bloomington Hospital has a long term contractual relationship with HealthBridge which supplies much of the software and other infrastructure elements that enable clinical data exchange for HealthLINC. Patient Controlled Health Record HealthLINC will need to engage a vendor or vendors to assist with deploying patient controlled health records that can be used to fulfill the Consumer Access portion of the core services. HealthLINC will explore collaborative work to fulfill this use case with HealthBridge as appropriate. For Testing and Demonstrations of the Nationwide Health Information Network Trial page 20 of27 healthLJNC* - Attachment 3: Project Organizational Chart Proposal For Testing and Demonstrations of the Nationwide Health Information Network Trial Presented to Office of the National Coordinator For Health Information Technology Project Director: Todd Rowland, MD Executive Director HealthLINC toddrowland@HealthLINC.org trowland@bloomingtonhospital.org 812-353-4025 For Testing and Demonstrations of the Nationwide Health Information Network Trial page 21 of27